Call of Duty: Zombies
Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies is a spin-off game of the ''Call of Duty'' series based on the widely popular Nazi Zombies mode of Call of Duty: World at War. Developed by Ideaworks Game Studio and published by Activision for the iPhone OS, iPod Touch and iPad. It was released worldwide on November 16, 2009. The game allows for multiplayer cooperative gameplay locally via an ad hoc Wi-Fi or Bluetooth network, or globally through the internet. Downloadable content in the form of new maps will be available for purchase in the future.http://wireless.ign.com/articles/104/1045496p1.html Overview As of February 11th, 2010, Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies for the iPhone and iPod touch now includes Nacht der Untoten and Verruckt. It also includes 14 weapons, which are listed below. Nacht der Untoten comes free with the purchase of the app, which is $9.99, and Verruckt is available for in-app purchase for $4.99. Shi No Numa is coming out June 10th. Gameplay The goal of the game is to survive the unending hordes of zombies for as many rounds as possible. Zombies will walk toward players and try to attack them. Zombies can be killed in one of three ways: * Shoot them *Melee attack them with the knife *Throw grenades The zombies will knock down barriers to get to players. These barricades can be easily repaired by players. There are also points, which can be used to buy new weapons off of the wall or from the Mystery Box. Points are earned by damaging zombies and repairing barricades. Controls There are three control schemes included with Call of Duty: Zombies. All three involve using a virtual control stick to move the character around and a button on the right for aiming down the sights. The default, touch screen, aims by using the right thumb to manipulate the screen. The dual stick method is similar, but in this mode the player uses a second virtual stick to aim. The tilt method takes advantage of the iPhone/iPod Touch's built-in accelerometer. To switch your view, simply tilt the device left or right. thumb|328px|right|Gameplay Weapons The weapons currently featured in Call of Duty: Zombies are: *Colt M1911 - Fast rate of fire, very low damage, average recoil, swift reload. *.357 Magnum - One shot kill up until around round 20, high recoil and damage, swift reload. *MP-40 - Decent fire rate with medium damage and recoil, swift reload. *PTRS-41 (no scope) - Slow fire rate with extremely high damage and recoil, slow reload. *Gewehr 43 - Decent fire rate with medium damage and low recoil, average reload. *Browning M1919 - High fire rate with high damage and little recoil, very slow reload. *Trench Gun - Very Slow rate of fire, very high damage with little recoil, pump-action, slow reload. *PPSh-41 - Very high rate of fire and medium damage, killing with a single headshot until around round 16, average reload. *STG-44 - Decent rate of fire with medium damage and negligible recoil, slow reload. *M2 Flamethrower - No recoil, continuous high flame damage; requires cool down after use. *Ray Gun - Very high damage, low recoil, and slow traveling laser beams. Moderate splash damage, average reload. *Springfield - Slow bolt cycling, high damage, medium recoil, average reload. *MG42 - Very high ROF, high damage, manageable recoil, average reload. *M1 Garand - Medium ROF, high damage, little recoil, average reload speed. *Kar98k - Slow bolt cycling, high damage, average recoil and reload speed. *M1 Carbine - Fast ROF, decent damage, low recoil and average reload speed. *Thompson - High rate of fire, high recoil, high damage, and very fast reload. *Double-barreled shotgun (sawed off and Non-Sawed Off) - High rate of fire, extremely high damage, high recoil and slow reload. *FG-42 - Very high fire rate, high damage, average recoil and reload speed. *BAR - Low rate of fire, high damage, average recoil and reload speed. *Knife - Kills Zombies in the number of rounds passed/2 slashes on Regular difficulty. References Category:Nazi Zombies